Four Times the Trouble
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ikkaku's sister is dating Chad Ikkaku is dating Shunsui daughter who is best friends with Yamamoto's granddaughter who is dating Ichigo, and Ichigo's best friend Renji is married to Anna's best friend. lots of OC and AU four main pairings rated for lang
1. Chapter 1

Chad sat up in his bed slowly not wanting to wake the figure next to him. The covers pooled in his lap, Chad rubbed his eyes. It was too early for Ichigo to want his help, but because it was early Chad was worried about his friend. He felt a hand on his bare back. Chad groaned in his head.

"Chad?" the figured asked. "is something wrong?" Chad shook his head. "then why are you up at this hour?" the hand turned into a body pressed against his back.

"Anna." Chad said, Anna wrapped her arms around his chest, she rested her head between his shoulder blades. "Ichigo." Anna groaned aloud.

"Why do you answer his call at this hour?" Anna said.

"Because he wouldn't call unless it was important." Chad said, Chad felt the arms give loose and slip away. Chad heard the rustle of sheets and knew Anna had laid back down. Chad pulled on a shirt and left the apartment.

"Be careful." Anna whispered and pulled the covers closer.

X

"Chad is on his way." Ichigo said. He was searching for his pants.

"I bet Anna is pissed." a figure in Ichigo's bed said, the figure was sitting up with Ichigo's shirt on.

"Anna is a level headed person unlike her brother." Ichigo said, he looked everywhere in the room. "Kyo have you seen-"

"Hallway." Kyo said, Ichigo walked into the hallway. The figured smirked, she pulled his pants out from under the covers.

"Kyo!" Ichigo yelled, Kyo chuckled and got out of the bed.

"What is it dear?" Kyo said in a singsong voice she walked into the hallway swinging Ichigo's pants around. "you know Ichigo, you do live here these aren't the only pair of pants you have." Ichigo groaned. Then pushed pass Kyo and pulled open the drawers and grabbed pants and a shirt. Kyo walked up behind him after he pulled on his pants. Ichigo felt a tug on his pants and then metal against his back.

"Don't forget your gun this time." Kyo said, Ichigo chuckled and turned around to face Kyo. Kyo fixed the front of his shirt, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. "don't come back all banged up." Kyo said, Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back before dinner." with that Ichigo left.

X

Ikkaku was laying in bed his arm wrapped around a figure. The figure groaned aloud. "Ikkaku." Ikkaku hummed but didn't move.

"Noise." the figure groaned, Ikkaku pulled the figure closer.

"You know that means I have to leave." Ikkaku said.

"Go save someone and make the noise stop." the figure said, Ikkaku pulled away slowly and groaned. He took the sheets to cover himself. Ikkaku pulled on a pair of pants and pulled a shirt on and grabbed two guns sitting in a drawer by the bed.

"I'll be back." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, whatever go kill something." the figure said. "and don't get blood on your shirt, it's a pain to get out." Ikkaku laughed.

"Neli, you are just like your father."

"Yeah but he would kill you if he knew you lived here, let alone what you do every night." Nelina said, Ikkaku left after a long laugh.

"Be safe idiot or Anna will kill me."

X

"Ichigo." Chad said, Ichigo was tucking his shirt in when Chad came up.

"This better be good." Ikkaku said, his shirt was open and multiple love bites were showing.

"Does Shunsui know about you and Neli?" Ichigo asked.

"Like you are one to talk." Ikkaku said, "does Yamamoto know about you and Kyo?" Ikkaku growled and they walked into the building.

"How's my sister?" Ikkaku asked, turning towards Chad.

"Don't talk about your life so out in the open, Ikkaku. You could put everyone in danger." Ikkaku looked towards the voice.

"Aww Renji, did Sonia kick you out, again?" Ikkaku asked with a smirk. Renji scowled.

"Shut up, and no." Renji said, Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, alright. Let's get this over with, I said I would be home in time for dinner." Ichigo said, Ikkaku chuckled.

"Tight leash, huh Ichigo?" Ikkaku said, Ichigo growled.

"She is Yamamoto's granddaughter." Renji said. The four walked on and they were given their orders by Yamamoto. Ichigo blushing the entire time. With the order given they walked out and left.

X

Anna was sitting on the balcony with a cup of coffee and a blanket, it was dark.

"Chad where are you?" Anna said to herself. Her long brown hair blew with the winter breeze.

X

Kyo was sitting at a small table with a candle burning and 2 plates on each end. Kyo stared at the empty chair.

"Ichigo, you are such a liar." Kyo stood and blew out the candle.

X

Nelina sat up in bed, she held the covers up covering her bigger then average chest. The sun had sat.

"It never takes him this long." Nelina said, she grabbed Ikkaku's shirt and waited in the living room.

X

Chad was laying against the wall. Ichigo was nursing his arm. Ikkaku was leaning against the wall holding a gun in his hand, he looked down.

"Damn, Nelina is going to kill me." Ikkaku said glaring at the blood stain on his sleeve. Ichigo looked at him.

"Why?" Ichigo breathed out.

"I got blood on my shirt again." Ikkaku said, Ichigo chuckled and looked over at Chad.

"Not if Anna gets to you first." Ichigo said.

"Hey Chad." Ikkaku said, Chad rolled over and groaned. "see he is fine."

"What time is it?" Chad asked, Ikkaku looked at his watch.

"9:45 why?" Ikkaku asked, Ichigo groaned.

"I'm so dead." Ichigo growled, "I missed dinner again." Ikkaku and Ichigo helped Chad up. They headed home.

X

Anna opened the front door, and gasped. Chad's arm were wrapped around Ichigo and Ikkaku's shoulders.

"Put him in the bed." Anna said, the two walked into the room and placed Chad on the bed slowly. They walked back out and Ikkaku was assaulted with a fury of fists.

"How could you!" Anna yelled, "you said he wouldn't get hurt." Ichigo chuckled as Ikkaku was trying to block the fists.

"Anna I got to go Kyo made dinner." Ichigo said.

"Take him with you!" Anna yelled she stormed into the bed and slammed the door. Chad was sitting in the bed. "Chad?" Anna said, water coming to her eyes.

"Come here, Anna." Chad said, Anna ran to the bed and crawled into his arms. "I'm just tired love."

"it-I was scared and it grew dark and-" Anna was silenced with a soft kiss.

"I'm home, Anna. Everything is fine." Chad said, when he pulled back. Anna cuddled into his chest. Chad placed his chin on her head, "I'm home."

X

Ichigo walked into his house. "Kyo?" he yelled. No answer, Ichigo sighed and shrugged of his gun holster. "I'm in deep shit."

"Damn straight, Kurosaki." Kyo said. She was leaning against the doorframe to the hallway that lead to the master bedroom. "The couch is waiting for you, I already made it." Anna said, she walked down the hall and Ichigo heard the door slam.

"Kyo." Kyo didn't respond, Ichigo sighed and took off his shirt and switched his pants to sweatpants that were draped across the back of the couch. Ichigo laid down and closed his eyes.

Three hours Later…

"Ichi?" Kyo said, her voice was soft and dry. Ichigo smiled. "Coming Kyo."

X

Ikkaku walked inside the small apartment and was slammed against the door.

"Neli?" Ikkaku asked.

"What took so long?" Nelina said, "Ikkaku is the best at what he does, and things happen fast."

"Sorry." Ikkaku said, Nelina hugged tighter. Ikkaku lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. Nelina responded hungrily, she pulled back.

"You worry me when your gone long." she said, Ikkaku huffed.

"Nothing I can't handle." he said, Nelina looked him over.

"There is blood on your shirt." she said plainly. Ikkaku laughed a little.

"Yeah, a little bit." Ikkaku said. Nelina sighed.,

"I guess it can't be helped." Nelina pulled Ikkaku's shirt off and threw it in the laundry room, and pulled Ikkaku by the pants to the bedroom, Ikkaku had the I'm-getting-fucked-tonight look on his face.

X

Anna and Chad were sitting in the bath tub. Anna's back was against Chad's chest. Chad's knees were bent and sticking out the water, Anna was resting between Chad's legs. The two had gotten into the tub to sooth Chad's pains.

"Hey Chad?" Anna said, Chad hummed. "Thanks."

"For?" Chad asked, wrapping his arms around Anna.

"Coming home." Anna said, Chad raised a brow. "I know protocol calls for everyone to check in with Retsu to make sure nothing is wrong but you came home instead." Chad smiled a little "I probably would have panicked if you didn't come home tonight."

"You shouldn't worry so much, I am a professional." Chad said, Anna sighed.

"I know, but with your line of work." Anna said, Chad nodded on rubbed her arms. They finished their bath and went to sleep.

X

Ikkaku was shirtless and laying on top of Nelina, when his phone went off. They both groaned, Nelina actually pushed Ikkaku off and towards his phone. Ikkaku sat up with the phone pressed to his ear glaring at Nelina whose back was to him.

"What?" Ikkaku growled.

"It's 1 in the afternoon, Ikkaku. Get up."

"Why did you call, Yumichika?" Ikkaku growled, he was rather comfortable between Nelina's mountains.

"To chit chat." Yumichika said, there was silence.

"I'm tired and going back to bed."

"Maybe if you and Nelina didn't fuck like bunnies you would have the energy to talk to an old friend."

"I like fucking my bunny. I'd rather lose it fucking Neli oppose to loosing energy by talking to the boss man about a mission. That is why Renji is our reporter."

"Renji is the captain of your group."

"Yeah our reporter."

"Ikkaku, hang up or leave the room." Nelina said, chucking a pillow at him hitting him smack in the face.

"I'm going." Ikkaku growled and stood up pulling on sweatpants. He walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"now that I got kicked out the bedroom, what do you want?" Ikkaku growled into the phone.

"Ikkaku what is going to happen when Shunsui finds out you and his daughter go at it like cats in heat?"

"Cross that bridge when we build it." Ikkaku said grabbing the creamer from the fridge. "why did you call."

"Your on duty tonight."

"No." Ikkaku growled. "I'm on vacation."

"Nobody is here to do it. So you need to."

"I can't. It's my vacation. I told Neli I had these next two days off from duty."

"Ikkaku-"

"I can't do it, get a newbie to do it." Ikkaku said. He hung up the phone then turned it off. He pour 2 cups of coffee and put creamer in one. He walked back to the bedroom and saw Nelina sitting with her nose in a book. Ikkaku sat next to her and handed her the cup with creamer in it. "and your mother shows her genes." Ikkaku laughed.

"What happened?" Nelina asked, she placed her book on the nightstand.

"And your father is back." Ikkaku said, he looked at Nelina.

"I know what a phone call means Ikkaku, I've lived with my father long enough to know what a phone call does. So I ask again what happened?"

"Yumichika wanted me on duty tonight, I told him I was off, and that was the end of it." Ikkaku said, Nelina placed her cup next to her book and crawled on top of Ikkaku.

"We should make these moments last, never know when Yamamoto will send you all on a long mission." Nelina said, she took his cup and place it on his nightstand.

"You tempt me so." Ikkaku groaned as Nelina rubbed circles on his chest, Nelina kissed Ikkaku slowly.

"Let's take it slow, yeah 'kaku?" Nelina said, Ikkaku kissed her again and the kiss turned into a make out session. Nelina's phone went off, Ikkaku held her face.

"..'kaku I need to get that."

"Let it ring." Ikkaku growled, he bit her lower lip.

"It could be my work." Nelina said.

"All the more reason to ignore it." Ikkaku said, kissing along her jaw line.

"It could be important." Nelina said, attempting to get off Ikkaku's lap. "let me see who it is." Ikkaku growled but released her. Nelina grabbed her phone and her eyes went wide.

"Dad?" Nelina answered, Ikkaku stiffened.

"Hey kido, I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me and your mother. Nanao suggested we all spend time before the two of us leave."

"I was kinda busy." Nelina said, Ikkaku raised a brow but then shook his head raising his hands.

"Busy?"

"Yeah."

"With?"

"Ikk-Work." Nelina said catching her mistake.

"Another project?"

"Yes, checking numbers boring but a must."

"Oh, well we can always stop by when we get back."

"Yeah sure, bye." after her father's reply she hung up. Ikkaku pulled her on top of him.

"You almost gave it away." Ikkaku said, Nelina glared and bit his lip. Ikkaku chuckled. "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish I like it." Ikkaku said the stuck out his tongue, Nelina growled. They two didn't leave the bedroom for 3 hours.

X

Kyo was glaring at the love bit in the mirror, her red eyes squinted, and her sliver hair pushed to one side. There was no way to hide the bite mark. Ichigo got a little animalistic, Kyo would of enjoyed the night if she wasn't seeing her Grandfather today. The animal was currently in the shower, Kyo glared at him as he stepped out of the shower.

"Hey babe." Ichigo said with a smile on his face. Kyo grabbed his head and pulled it to where he was staring at the bite mark.

"Do you know what this is?" Kyo growled out, Ichigo smirked.

"A fun night." Ichigo said, he licked the mark and Kyo pushed him away.

"No, it's evidenced of our night." Kyo said with another glare.

"You weren't complaining last night." Ichigo smirked, Kyo glared and threw a bottle of perfume at him.

"You idiot I see my grandfather today." Kyo said, Ichigo caught the bottle and placed it on the counter.

"Calm down, Kyo." Ichigo said, he pressed himself against her side. His towel only covering his bottom half. Kyo glared up at him but didn't move away.

"Calm down? My grandfather will kill you slowly." Kyo said, she crossed her arms. Ichigo gently pulled her arms apart and wrapped them around his neck.

"Maybe we show tell your grandfather that we are living together." Ichigo said, Kyo sighed.

"I know we need to, but this love bite shouldn't be the way we tell him." Kyo said, Ichigo nodded.

X

"Chad? I have to go to work. Will you be okay?" Anna asked, she was pulling on her left shoe while watching Chad.

"Yeah." Chad said, Anna walked over to the bed.

"I can call in a sub." Anna said, Chad sat up and kissed her.

"I'll be fine Anna, if anything happens I will call Ichigo or Renji." Chad said, Anna nodded slowly and kissed him goodbye, she left the apartment.

X

Renji was sitting at the counter in his kitchen when Sonia walked in. The tall black hair lady was searching everywhere even lifted Renji's bowl of Lucky Charms in search of something. Renji chuckled at the display, Sonia narrowed her brown eyes.

"Where is it?" Sonia asked, venom dripping from her mouth as she stared at Renji.

"Where is what?" Renji asked with a smirk, Sonia got in his face.

"My blackberry, Renji." Sonia said, her nose was touching Renji's and her eyes were glaring into Renji's.

"Didn't know you had one." Renji said, causally. Sonia glared harder and pushed away and walked back down the hallway she came from. Renji's eyes flicked to the drawer by the fridge, he watched as Sonia stormed into the kitchen.

"Renji where is it?" Sonia asked, she was fiddling with the ring on her left finger. Renji watched the movement. Her nervous habit.

"Why is it important?" Renji asked, Sonia huffed.

"Why work could call, I'm already ten minutes late." Sonia said, Renji scoffed and stood up with his bowl and washed it out in the sink and dried his hand and opened the drawer and pulled out the blackberry, Sonia walked over and reached for it. Renji pulled it out of her reach and Sonia huffed.

"Give it to me." Sonia growled, Renji tapped his cheek. Sonia kissed his on the cheek and Renji handed her the phone.

"I have at work, whatever it is that you do." Renji said when we walked pass her and Sonia frowned.

"Renji is something bothering you?" Sonia asked, Renji stopped in the hallway.

"Of course not." Renji said with a scoff, Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Renji."

"What is it that you do?" Renji asked turning towards her.

"A director." Sonia said, Renji nodded.

"Right, and this show just takes up all your time?" Renji asked, obviously annoyed. Sonia sighed and walked over to Renji, she pulled on his neck and kissed him.

"I'll be home later, okay? The show will be over in a few days, we a filming the last episode today." Sonia said, Renji sighed and grabbed her left hand and kissed the ring on her ring finger. Sonia kissed his forehead and left.

X

X

Nelina was in the bathroom, trying to do her hair, but Ikkaku had his arms around her and he was assaulting her neck. Nelina was giggling and Ikkaku was smiling.

"Stop it, or I'm going to be late." Nelina said, a smile on her face. Her black hair was framing her face as she held one side and trying to pin it up, but every time she had the piece she wanted to pulled back Ikkaku would push all her hair to the side and kiss her neck. Nelina gave up and let the curls fall around her neck, Ikkaku stopped assaulting her neck and pressed his cheek against the side of her head.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Ikkaku asked, Nelina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry my hours are normal." Nelina said, she playfully pushed Ikkaku. He rocked backwards with her.

"Come one take today off I'm only off for the weekend, and what better way to start a weekend of then party all day Friday?" Ikkaku smirked, Nelina looked at Ikkaku in the mirror.

"I know but I'll be back around 4. It's almost noon, I think you will be fine by yourself for a little." Nelina said, freeing herself from Ikkaku. She adjusted her blouse and left the bathroom in search for her black heels. Ikkaku was leaning in the bathroom doorframe, watching her movements.

"That's too long without my little bunny." Ikkaku groaned, Nelina rolled her eyes again she thought she might get dizzy with all the stupid remarks coming from Ikkaku.

"4 hours? Really Ikkaku just watch a movie and I'll be back before you know it." Nelina said she pulled on her shoes, and walked over to Ikkaku, she kissed him softly. Ikkaku pushed against her lips, and went to grab her face so he could take the kiss deeper but Nelina counter it, and stepped away. She left the bedroom and walked to the little open area in front of the door, she grabbed her keys her coat and her bag. She opened the door.

"Don't eat anything to big, I think the others want to go to dinner tonight to horror something, I kind of zoned Sonia out as she talked to me about it." Nelina said, Ikkaku nodded and lend in the door frame. "Also, put a shirt on. I don't want the neighbors to see what's mine." Nelina gave him a quick peck and left.

"Cover your legs, those are only for me to see." Ikkaku yelled after her, she turned around and laughed with him and continued to walk down the stairs. Ikkaku smiled and closed the front door, he plopped on the couch and turned the TV on.

X

Yamamoto was sitting in a little café, he looked down at his watch.

"She is late, again." Yamamoto said, he sighed and ordered another coffee. He noticed the figure running towards him.

"Hi Grandfather, sorry I'm late." Kyo said, her hair was up in a side bun successfully covering her ear and the bite mark below it.

"It's no problem, I suppose. It's in the past." Yamamoto said, Kyo sighed and sat in the seat across from her grandfather.

"It's good to see you are okay." Kyo said, Yamamoto raised a brow. "it's just I know work can be rough on you so I get nervous with your health." Yamamoto nodded.

"Retsu is watching me." Yamamoto said, Kyo nodded. She ordered a tea and looked back at her grandfather.

"Grandfather?" Kyo asked, Yamamoto hummed over his coffee mug. "How would you feel about me living with someone?" Yamamoto raised a brow.

"Depends on the person I suppose, I would have to conduct a full background check. To make sure he isn't tangled in my line of work." Yamamoto said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I'm living with someone." Kyo said, Yamamoto glared into his coffee.

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself in, living with someone that may or may not have a tie in my work." Yamamoto whispered.

"It's okay Grandfather, he works for you on of your best squads." Kyo said, Yamamoto frowned.

"Renji's?" Yamamoto asked, Kyo nodded. "Kyo he is a married man." Kyo rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I know that, Sonia would kill me if I even suggested something of that sort." Kyo said.

"Ikkaku is not a trustworthy man, he is brash and doesn't think." Yamamoto said, Kyo gripped her tea cup.

"Don't I know that." Kyo mumbled. Yamamoto frowned.

"So it is Ikkaku." Yamamoto said, Kyo groaned.

"God no." Kyo said, "he is your best sniper consider his looks are painfully obvious."

"Kurosaki?" Yamamoto shouted. "Kyo, he is worse then Ikkaku. That man is an animal."

"He is a kind to me." Kyo shouted back. "He is incredibly loyal to me and his friends." She was glaring at her Grandfather, Yamamoto was taken back. Kyo never raised her voice or glared at him, this boy was obviously corrupting her.

"Kyo, I will not permit this kind of behavior." Yamamoto stated, Kyo stood up.

"I don't understand the problem he works for you, on the best team. What is the problem." Kyo asked.

"It is because he works for me. Kyo if you get involved with him you are an even bigger target, not only will you be my granddaughter but our best sniper's lover. It cant happen." Yamamoto said. "You should look for a lawyer or a doctor."

"What's the fun in that?" Kyo asked, Yamamoto raised a brow. "Grandfather I really like him. I will forever be in danger because of your status, if I'm with him he can protect me." Kyo said.

"What about when he goes on long missions?" Yamamoto stated.

"It will be just like I was only your granddaughter." Kyo said, Yamamoto sighed.

X

Anna was helping a little boy wash paint of his hands, she was smiling down at the boy. He was watching the colors swirl in the sink. She chuckled at him, and dried his hands and sent him on his way. He was the last one left, his mom had called and said she was going to be late.

"Ms. M? Do you like dogs? Do you live in a big house? Do you like the color brown? I think brown is kind of boring color, but its also the color of your hair so it's really pretty." the boy babbled on, Anna just smiled at him and listen to him ramble.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." the woman said as she walked in. Anna smiled at her.

"It's no problem, we were just discussing colors." Anna said, the boy ran to his mother and the two left after a short conversation. Anna sighed and started to pick up her classroom, she was picking up blocks when a giant shadow loomed over her. She squeaked in surprise when Chad picked her up.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Anna asked, Chad shrugged. Anna smiled and kissed his forehead. They two picked up the classroom and started off on the walk home. Anna was snuggled up into Chad's side, and Chad had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked.

"Better." Chad said, Anna smiled and they walked into their apartment. Anna went to the kitchen and started dinner. Chad came up behind her and grasped her wrist.

"Not hungry?" Anna asked, she turned around in Chad's hold and looked up at him. His said nothing but his eyes told Anna he was hungry for her not food. Anna smiled softly and kissed him. They two left to the bedroom.

X

Sonia walked into the house, she didn't see Renji in his special chair but her the water running in the bedroom. She smirked and walked to bedroom she undressed as she got to the bath room and stepped into the shower, she wrapped her arms around Renji and kissed his back. Renji smirked and flipped them so Sonia was pressed against the wall, the water still falling down Renji's back with an occasional drop dripping on Sonia's face from the leaky faucet. Renji smiled at her and kissed her neck.

"So you decided to come home." Renji joked. Sonia smiled she pushed into him.

"My husband needed my attention." Sonia said.

"So that means you are not staying?" Renji smirked, Sonia laughed and kissed his neck.

"I'm sure he will enjoy this." Sonia said, Renji suppressed a moan when she licked a tattoo on his neck.

"Yes he will." Renji said, Sonia chuckled and bite into his neck.

X

Nelina walked up the stairs to her apartment her eyes were drooping, she looked at her watch. 4:35. She groaned and realized she still had to make dinner, she called Sonia at work and was told the dinner was tomorrow, and that she was a forgetful fool. Nelina had rolled her eyes at that, with Ikkaku only being home a few hours a day, she had to enjoy what she could. She wasn't forgetful just busy. Sonia laughed at that. Nelina walked to her door and fumbled for her key, she opened the door. She stepped into the house removing her jacket and shoes. She stumbled into the living room, Ikkaku was passed out on the couch. The TV was playing the Star Wars marathon, Nelina giggled at the sight. Ikkaku was laying on his stomach with his cheek pressed against the couch pillow, the colors of the TV were dancing around on his face. Nelina plopped down next to him she was half laying on him, Ikkaku shifted in his sleep and smiled when Nelina's scent hit his nose. He subconsciously leaned away and lift his arm, Nelina snuggled into him, and Ikkaku dropped his arm over Nelina. The TV remained on and the two got some much needed shut eye. They sort of forgot how to sleep properly, with everything happening.

X

When Kyo got home she was fuming, her grandfather was such a old man. Kyo scoffed at the thought 'Duh, he is old.' She couldn't bring up the courage to call him anything hurtful, he was her only family.

"Kyo?" Ichigo asked, he was sitting on the couch reading a book. His glasses were resting on his nose, Kyo pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have so incredibly sexy when I'm mad?" Kyo asked as she shrugged of her jacket. She walked over to Ichigo and stood in front of him in between his legs, Ichigo smirked. He leaned forwards and pulled the blouse free from the skirt, he lifted the shirt and kissed the flat stomach. Kyo ran a hand through his orange locks and realized why she was so mad. She stepped away from Ichigo who frowned.

"Aww, Kyo I was just getting started." Ichigo said, Kyo crossed her arms.

"I told my grandfather." Kyo said, Ichigo groaned.

"What did the old man say?" Ichigo said, as he slumped on the couch.

"He disapproves, he was hoping I would settle down with a doctor or a lawyer. Not an undercover sniper." Kyo said, Ichigo stood up and put his book down.

"As long as you have me, right?" Ichigo said into her ear.

"Ichigo, stop it this is serious." Kyo said spinning around.

"I know Kyo, he will come around I promise." Ichigo said, Kyo glared at him but nodded anyways. Ichigo walked Kyo to the bedroom and stripped her and pulled on of his shirt over her head. "Go to sleep Kyo, tomorrow is Saturday, and we are going out to dinner with everyone, so we will relax all day." Kyo nodded and pulled Ichigo into a heated kiss. Ichigo pulled away. "Not tonight, Kyo." Kyo glared at him.

"Why not?" Kyo asked, holding Ichigo's face. Ichigo groaned.

"You are pissed off at your grandfather. Even though angry sex with you is amazing, you have to be angry at me in order to really enjoy it. Go to sleep." Ichigo said, Kyo pushed him away and laid down. "you know it's true Kyo."

"Doesn't mean I have to agree with it." Kyo said, Ichigo laughed and left the bedroom to continue his book.

X

**Found this laying around in my room and decided to type it out and post it. **

**Pairings:**

**RenjixSonia**

**IchigoxKyo**

**IkkakuxNelina**

**ChadxAnna**

**All are tied together somehow in some way, all the boys work together obviously. **

**Jobs:**

**Renji: Captain-report everything to the big man (Yamamoto), tell his team what is going on and take responsibility for everything his team does. **

**Sonia: A very famous Director-currently filming a teenage drama**

**Ichigo: Renji's sniper/people expert-a very skillful gunman/identifying drug cartels and mafia gang member, undercover agent **

**Kyo: Yamamoto's secretary-help Yamamoto operate his police force and control budget spending, **_**not a field agent **_

**Ikkaku: Renji's weapons expert/killer-identify weapons in the field and keep the squad up to date with weapons/usually leads raids**

**Nelina: Marketing President for Chappy- works with numbers and statistics and improve the company's income and bring new ideas to the table on more merchandise.**

**Chad: Renji's muscle/brain: provide help in raids, and torture if necessary usually handle be the killer(Ikkaku)/ provide technology help disarming bomb alarms ect.**

**Anna: Preschool Teacher-babysitting little munchkins.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Have ideas? Share with the review button below ****J **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo woke to an empty bed, she growled and got out of bed. She walked out to the living and saw Ichigo asleep in his chair, she smiled. She walked over to Ichigo and took his glasses off and put them on the side table next to his chair. Kyo then removed the book from his lap then placed it on the side table. She unbuttoned his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, she pulled his shoes off and walked over to the door and placed his shoes next to the door. She walked to the kitchen and started breakfast.

X

Anna twitched in bed a woke up, she sat up in bed. Chad was asleep next to her, she got out of bed and walked to the living room. She saw the pair of shoes by the couch, she walked over to them and picked them up and placed them by the door. She walked to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

X

Nelina woke up snuggled into Ikkaku's chest, she smiled and pulled away from him and rolled off the couch, she let out a small noise. She glanced up at Ikkaku and noticed that he rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch. Nelina stood up and kissed his neck and walked over to the kitchen, she was about to make breakfast when she was attacked from behind. Nelina laughed when hands assaulted her sides, when the hands stop tickling her she began to work on breakfast and the hands wrapped around her and Ikkaku kissed her head and remained behind her until she was done cooking.

X

Sonia woke to an empty bed, she growled and got out of bed she pulled on Renji's shirt and walked to the kitchen. She saw Renji sitting in his special chair reading the newspaper. Sonia walked over to Renji. She sighed and plopped down into Renji's lap and the two stayed there until Renji's stomach growled. Sonia laughed, she stood up and walked to the kitchen pulling Renji with her.

X

Ichigo stirred awake when he felt something in his lap and metal hit against a plate. Kyo was sitting in his lap with her back against his chest eating pancakes, Ichigo gripped the side of Kyo's head and kissed the other side. Kyo hummed in response, Ichigo noticed his shoes were off. He nuzzled Kyo, he raised his hand to her plate. Kyo chuckled and poked his hand with her fork and then a piece of the pancake and raised it to Ichigo's mouth. Once Ichigo pulled it away from the fork, Kyo stood of his lap handed him the plate and grabbed behind his knees. She pulled him further down the chair and crawled back onto his lap she took the plate and began to feed him with the plate on his chest.

X

Chad rolled over in bed and felt for Anna, when he felt bed sheets his eyes snapped open as he gripped the sheets. He shot out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and ran into the living room. Chad heard a squeak and then a thud from the kitchen, he ran into the kitchen. He stopped at what he saw, he held back a laugh. There on the floor Anna sat in a shirt way too big for her covered in flour, Chad walked over to her and sat next to her. He grabbed the towel that was sitting on the counter by them and wiped the flour from Anna's face. He let out a chuckle and pulled Anna into a hug. The two began laughing and Chad pulled Anna against him as he leaned against the cupboards behind him.

"What are you doing covered in flour?" Chad asked.

"I was going to make cookies cause I was finished with breakfast. The flour was too high and I grabbed the bottom on the bag and it came falling down."

"Why were you making cookies?"

"Too help you feel better, you were tossing a lot in your sleep and you were breathing hard." Anna said, Chad's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. Are you feeling any better?" Anna asked, she turned around in Chad's hold to face him.

"It's been two day since it happened Anna. I'm fine." Chad said, Anna nodded and rested against his chest.

X

Nelina was cleaning the kitchen while Ikkaku was sitting at the table. Nelina glanced at the clock: 12:45. She sighed, Ikkaku looked over to her.

"Something wrong Neli?" Ikkaku asked, Nelina shook her head. "I'm going to get in the shower, okay. We are going to dinner with the others in a few hours."

"Its only one."

"Sonia wants to have dinner at 5. So I am going to shower." Nelina said, she dried her hands and walked towards the hallway. She glanced over her shoulder at Ikkaku. "I bet you're too slow to take a shower with me." with that Nelina took off towards the bedroom and Ikkaku jumped out of the chair and towards the bed room. Nelina was about to close the bedroom door, when Ikkaku slammed his body into the door. Nelina laughed, and Ikkaku came tumbling into the room. He fell on her and attacked her neck with kisses and bites. Nelina managed to push him off and walked into the bathroom she started the shower and Ikkaku walked in without a shirt. Nelina pouted.

"I wanted to undress you." Nelina said, Ikkaku grabbed the top of her head and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Nelina was staring at the zipper to his pants, she felt Ikkaku's hands at the front of her button up. Not to be shown up she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. The two striped each other then got in the shower. Ikkaku trapped her against the side of the shower and kissed her slowly.

X

4:30 in the Abarai house…..

"Renji, hurry up or we are going to be late." Sonia said, she was putting in a studded diamond earring with the help of the mirror in the hallway. She was wearing a formal evening gown which was red like Renji's hair, it was a halter top and showed some cleavage, she had a black stilettos which made her an inch sorter then Renji. Her black hair was curled and hanging around her face. Renji walked out of the bedroom, he was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a red tie, that was tied loosely around his neck. He walked passed Sonia only to be stopped by a tug from his tie. Sonia stood in front of Renji and fixed his tie.

"Honestly Renji, what would you do with out me?" Sonia giggled and kissed Renji. He smiled into the light kiss and walked into the living room. He grabbed his black jacket from off the back of his special chair and the two left the small house.

X

4:30 with Kyo and Ichigo….

Kyo was buttoning Ichigo's shirt as he examined his face, searching for any spots he missed. Before Kyo buttoned the last button she bit Ichigo's chest, and fastened the button. Ichigo smirked, and ran a hand through his locks. Kyo grabbed the powder blue tie that was sitting on the counter and tied it around Ichigo's neck. When she was finished Ichigo spun her around and grabbed the strawberry shape silver necklace and clasped it behind her neck. Kyo was wearing a powder blue dress that went to her knees and had one shoulder. She had silver heels that made her 3 inches shorter then Ichigo oppose to the original 6 inches. She wore a sliver bracelet, and sliver dangling earrings. Her sliver curls were tied up into a ponytail. Ichigo wore a white button up black dress pants and the powder blue tie. He grabbed Kyo's hand and walked to the living room where he grabbed his black jacket and put on his shoes. They left they're apartment.

X

4:40 with Ikkaku and Nelina….

"Ikkaku stop it." Nelina said, she was trying to zip up her skin tight yellow strapless dress that went mid thigh. Ikkaku was kissing her neck and kept grabbing her wrist and pulling away from the zipper. Ikkaku was only in his black dress pants and his white button up was hanging open with his yellow tie hanging loosely around his neck. Nelina pushed him off and turned to glared at him, but when she saw his bare chest she growled. "Damn it Ikkaku." she growled out. She pulled him close by his open shirt and began buttoning it up quickly, she reached for his tie but he stepped out of reach. Nelina put her hand on her hips and glared at him. He went into the bathroom, Nelina took this time to finish zipping her dress and fixed her sloppy bun. She left to strands out to frame her face, they were curled. Ikkaku walked out of bathroom straightening his tie, when Nelina was putting on her heels. She glanced at her alarm clock and groaned, she grabbed Ikkaku's hand and ran out of her apartment. Ikkaku barely had time to grab his jacket and the keys.

X

4:30 with Chad and Anna…

Chad was putting on his shoes when Anna walked out of the bedroom. He looked up at her and noticed she was in a long black dress with a halter top. She was holding a black tie, Chad looked down and chuckled. He grabbed the tie and began to tie it, Anna turned around to face the mirror by the door to make sure her brown hair was still curled to a side pony. Chad saw that the black dress was an open back, leaving her shoulder blades to the top of her butt revealed. Chad grabbed his jacket and took Anna's hand in his and walked out of the small apartment they shared.

X

Sonia and Renji were sitting at a big table in the middle of a fancy restaurant when Ichigo and Kyo came in. Renji and Sonia stood up, Renji kissed Kyo's cheek, and shook Ichigo's hand. Kyo hugged Sonia and Ichigo kissed Sonia's cheek.

"It's been awhile you guys, I have seen you since Renji got promoted." Kyo said, Renji smirked. They sat down and began small talk waiting for the others. Chad and Anna walked in next, the same process happened. Guys shaking hands Girls hugging and Guys kissing Girls' cheeks.

"Ikkaku isn't here yet?" Anna said. Renji shook his head.

"He probably had a round with Neli before coming." Ichigo said, Kyo stomped on his foot. Ichigo bite his lip to keep the noise contained.

"We did not." Nelina said, standing with her hands on her hips, Ikkaku was standing next to her with his arm around her waist. They all greeted each other.

"So Sonia why did you call us all here." Nelina asked as she sat down.

"I just thought it would be nice since the boys are back safe and sound." Sonia said. Ichigo grinned and pulled Kyo's chair closer, Anna put her hand on Chad's leg and he grabbed it and kissed the back. Ikkaku smirked at Nelina, the waiter came and took their orders. Ikkaku growled at the waiter when he stared at Nelina's chest, Nelina was oblivious because she was talking to Kyo. Ikkaku noticed though, Ichigo noticed as well and sent the waiter on his way. Ikkaku nodded at him and Ichigo raised his chin at him and draped his arm on the back of Kyo's chair. The group began laughing at old stories, and talking about how they all met. Kyo told everyone how her Grandfather knew about her and Ichigo.

"He wants me to settle down with a doctor or a lawyer." Kyo said, Renji chuckled.

"Ichigo was almost a doctor." Renji said, Kyo looked at him.

"Yeah, until you showed up." Kyo said, Ichigo laughed at that. Renji raised his hands.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you would of never met little Ichi bear over there." Renji said, Kyo glared but said nothing.

"Yeah and then Ikkaku and Neli would of never met." Anna said, Chad nodded and kissed Anna's hand again. Nelina smiled at the two.

"Madarame, Kurosaki." Ikkaku and Ichigo stiffened and looked towards the voice. A tall muscular man with blue hair in a muscle shirt and baggy pants with a gun in his hand tapping his shoulder. "I finally found you."

"Jeagerjaques." Ikkaku growled out, the man smirked.

"Gotta pretty young thing on your arm there Madarame." the man said, Ikkaku growled. "She looks familiar. Hey pretty thing did we ever have a thing?"

"What the hell do you want, Grimmjow?" Ikkaku growled, Grimmjow smirk grew.

"Now, now Madarame. Let's not jump the gun." Grimmjow said, Ikkaku stood up. Grimmjow pointed the gun at Ikkaku, Ichigo stood up slowly. "I got a job for you two."

"Can it wai-" Ichigo started.

"I know you." Grimmjow said, pointing the gun at Renji. "You're apart of the Shinigami Police Force." Sonia grabbed Renji's arm. "Madarame and Kurosaki having dinner with SPF officer. A little risking don't you think?"

"Since you showed up, yeah." Ichigo growled out. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and then at Kyo.

"Yamamoto-san. It's a pleasure to meet you, give my best to the old man." Grimmjow said, Ichigo growled. "Banging the General's granddaughter. My, my Ichigo what you wouldn't do for information."

"It's not like that!" Nelina yelled, Grimmjow turned to her.

"Man, you're sexy and feisty. I like it. Why don't you come home with me?" Grimmjow said, he stepped closer to her but Ikkaku stepped in front of him. Grimmjow stepped back and looked at the forth couple. "And your little sister Ikkaku, how sweet. How's it going Anna, I might be able to use you to."

"Leave her out of this Grimmjow." Ikkaku said.

"Getting defensive Ikkaku?" Grimmjow said, he smirked.

"Can we eat dinner in piece, Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"I can't do that berry, I got to talk to you and Madarame." Grimmjow said.

"Fine we can talk away from them." Ichigo said, Grimmjow turned and Ikkaku and Ichigo followed him.

When the little group was away from the table, Grimmjow turned to face the two. He tucked the gun away.

"Now what do you want?" Ikkaku asked.

"I got a smuggling job for you, but seeing you here with SPF workers. I think I might want to choose a different team. Don't want you giving away any information about our suppler." Grimmjow said, scratching his chin. Ikkaku glanced at Ichigo.

"Look Grimmjow, my sister's best friend is married to the SPF officer and Ichigo has been involved with his girl for a while. They don't know we do this." Ikkaku said, Grimmjow nodded.

"And what about your girl, Ikkaku." Grimmjow asked.

"What about her?" Ikkaku growled.

"Who is she. She looks familiar to me." Grimmjow said. "Like Shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise's kid, except she's hotter." Ikkaku growled.

"Grimmjow, you have never asked about our personal lives. It wont effect our job performance." Ichigo said.

"Alright, here is the information come alone. OR your girls will get it." Grimmjow said. "ah, that confused look at your face. You haven't noticed the people watching where you go, we have been watching your apartment Ichigo. And Ikkaku we followed you home and it seems to be your girls house cause she would often come ready for work."

"You bastard." Ikkaku said, Ichigo took the paper from Grimmjow and walked back to the table Ikkaku following shortly after. Nelina shot out of the chair and looked Ikkaku over, she grabbed his head and kissed him.

"Are you okay Ikkaku." Nelina asked, Ikkaku put his hands on her hips and pushed her away a little.

"I'm fine." Ikkaku said, he sat down and continued to eat. Nelina glared at Grimmjow as he walked out of the restaurant, Grimmjow noticed the glared and waved to her.

"Neli let it go." Kyo said, Nelina sat down next to Ikkaku and looked at him.

"What did he want?" Nelina asked, Ikkaku didn't turned towards her. "Damn it Ikkaku I know who he is, my father has been looking for him for two years. What does he want with you." When Ikkaku didn't answer Nelina stood up, she walked out of the restaurant.

"Ikkaku she really shouldn't be walking this late. Grimmjow could still be near." Anna said, Ikkaku stood up and threw some bills on the table. Ikkaku walked out of the restaurant.

Once he walked out he saw Grimmjow pressing Nelina against the wall and his hand trailing up her leg. Ikkaku ran over and punched Grimmjow in the jaw and pushed him off Nelina. He stood in front of her and glared at Ikkaku.

"The hell, Ikkaku!" Grimmjow growled. "I was just having a little fun."

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." Ikkaku growled out. Grimmjow smirked but left anyways. When he was out of sight Ikkaku turned to Nelina who grabbed his shirt and sobbed into his chest. Ikkaku pushed her head into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her legs and picked her up bridal style and carried her home. When Ikkaku got to Nelina's apartment he opened the door and closed it he walked to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He walked back to the door and locked it, as he walked back to the bedroom he loosened his tie. He stood in the doorway, Nelina fell asleep about half way home and was now sleeping soundly. Ikkaku untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, he loosen his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He walked over to Nelina and slipped off her shoes, he leaned over her and kissed her forehead. He walked over to a plush chair that faced the bed, he relaxed in the chair and watched Nelina sleep.

X

Ichigo was sitting in the same chair he woke up in, Kyo was in the bedroom changing, his attire was the same as Ikkaku. He stared out the window, Kyo walked to Ichigo and leaned over the back of the chair.

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"I should've noticed something." Ichigo said, Kyo stood up a little.

"Like what?" Kyo asked.

"I'm the best sniper because I catch everything, but I couldn't notice I was being watched." Ichigo said, Kyo walked around the chair and stood in front of Ichigo. Kyo snapped his gaze to Kyo when she got in his sight.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Kyo asked, Ichigo grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine Kyo, go to bed I'll be there shortly." Ichigo said, Kyo leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Don't stay up to late." Kyo said, and with that Kyo walked back to the bedroom. Ichigo stared out the window again. He sat in the chair and pondered what to do.

X

"Chad?" Anna asked, as she walked out of the bathroom in her favorite night gown. Chad raised his head and hummed. "Do you think Ikkaku and Neli got home okay?" Chad nodded. Anna smiled and walked over to him, she lifted Chad's head and kissed his lips.

"You should change Chad." Anna said, she walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Chad brushed her hair out of her face and took off his clothes leaving his boxers on and crawled in bed with her.

X

Renji sat in his special chair, Sonia was sitting on the couch. Renji rubbed his temple.

"I don't remember assigning Ichigo and Ikkaku to work under cover in the 6th district." Renji said. Sonia looked at him.

"What?"

"Grimmjow is in charge of the 6th District, Ikkaku and Ichigo aren't stationed there. They haven't been stationed in undercover for 2 years." Renji said, Sonia stood and walked over to Renji. She pulled the hair band out and ran her fingers through his crimson hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing Renji, just talk to them tomorrow about it." Sonia said, she kissed Renji's forehead. She walked into the bedroom, Renji sat in his chair for a little longer then followed Sonia into the bedroom.

X

Nelina woke up and turned towards the other side. When she noticed the empty bed she sighed. She looked down and noticed she was still in her dress.

"He must of went home after he dropped me off." Nelina said, she rolled over and saw Ikkaku sleeping in the chair still half dressed. "Or not." She striped of the yellow dress and walked to her dresser she opened the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts, she then pulled the bottom drawer out and grabbed one of Ikkaku's t-shirts. She dressed in the clothes and walked over to Ikkaku, she crawled into his lap and laid down against his chest, her head was resting against his shoulders. Ikkaku raised his hand and pushed her head further into his shoulder. Nelina smiled, though it may seem Ikkaku is awake, Nelina knew better then that. Ikkaku know Nelina's sent and will subconsciously bring her closer, when awake Ikkaku would make contact with his lips not his hands. Nelina sighed and began to rub Ikkaku's chest, Ikkaku woke up when Nelina started to rub his abs. Ikkaku shifted in the chair and brought Nelina's head closed to his and kissed her temple.

"Why didn't you sleep with me?" Nelina asked, Ikkaku stiffened and didn't say anything. "Ikkaku I know your awake."

"I fell asleep in the chair." Ikkaku said, Nelina sighed.

"I noticed that Ikkaku, why were you in the chair to begin with?" Nelina said, before Ikkaku could answer Ikkaku's phone went off. Nelina pulled herself closer to Ikkaku by grabbing his open shirt. Ikkaku pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Madarame." Ikkaku said. Nelina snuggled into Ikkaku's neck.

"Ikkaku it's Ichigo." Ikkaku stiffened and Nelina kissed him beneath his ear and got off him. She walked into the kitchen to wait for Ikkaku.

"What's up."

"We have to do this job."

"Ichigo we haven't down any drug cartels for 5 years. College was the last time we did it. Plus we didn't have ties with any police force." Ikkaku said.

"I know that, but they know about Neli and Kyo. We don't do this they could very much be in trouble."

"Yeah imagine if the SPF finds out. We could loose our jobs, and the girls. Nelina's dad is working this guy. If we turn him in we can play it of as an undercover job."

"He's got people watching Kyo and Nelina. Their lives are endangered, if they weren't involved I would be with you but they are involved." Ichigo said through the phone. Ikkaku herd Ichigo growl through the phone.

"We do this job, I don't doubt the Espada will find out we are back in the streets and we will have to do more jobs." Ikkaku said, he walked over to the window and leaned his arm against it.

"We bring SPF officers in, they will know we are SPF officers and all of Espada would be after the girls!" Ichigo yelled, Ikkaku heard Kyo in the background.

"Ichi, are you hungry- Oh who are you talking to?" Kyo asked.

"Just Ikkaku, yeah I'm hungry. Give me a minute." Ichigo responded. "I'll talk to you later Ikkaku." Ikkaku hung up the phone and stared out the ceiling high window, he saw a shine and growled.

"Damn it. Stop watching her." Ikkaku growled he shut the curtains and walked into the kitchen. He saw Nelina eating cereal, with her legs up on the chair. "Hey where's my breakfast?"

"You mean you're staying?" Nelina asked, Ikkaku walked over to Nelina and picked her up, sat down, and placed her in his lap. "but you got a phone call."

"It was just Ichigo, making sure we got home okay." Ikkaku lied, Nelina smiled and leaned back into Ikkaku and kissed his cheek.

"He is a sweet guy." Nelina said, Ikkaku hummed and took Nelina's spoon and began to eat her cereal. Nelina chuckled and tried to get her spoon back, Ikkaku raised it out of her reach. The two froze when the doorbell rang, Nelina went to get up but Ikkaku held her down in his lap.

"Neli! Open the door!" Nelina's eyes went wide and she jumped off Ikkaku and pulled him into the bedroom she tugged of his shirt and grabbed a tank top that was laying on her bedroom floor.

"Stay quite Ikkaku okay." Nelina said, she closed the bedroom door and walked to the front door. "Stop banging on the door Dad, or you'll make up my neighbors."

Shunsui stood in front of the door, Nelina glared at him. Nelina allowed him in and the two sat in the living room.

"Neli I have to talk to you." Shunsui said. Nelina nodded.

"I should tell you something too, Dad." Nelina said. Shunsui raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go first." Shunsui said. Nelina nodded. "Nelina, I think it's time you get married. You're 25 years old and I want grandkids."

"Um, I am seeing someone right now." Nelina said.

"Really that's great. Is it serious?" Shunsui said.

"I'm not sure." Nelina said, Shunsui frowned at this.

"Well who is he?" Shunsui asked.

"I'll bring him to the family dinner, in a week. Christmas dinner, okay." Nelina said, Shunsui stood up for the couch and walked to the door. Nelina kissed his cheek and closed the door behind him. She walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Are you serious Neli. Your family dinner for Christmas? Your dad will kill me." Ikkaku yelled, once Nelina opened the door. Nelina grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his. Ikkaku gripped her hips and pulled them against his. Nelina pulled away.

"It will be okay, Ikkaku." Nelina said, Ikkaku growled and Nelina bit his lower lip. Ikkaku bit Nelina's upper lip and the two fell backwards onto the bed.

X

Kyo was cleaning the dishes when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. Ichigo kissed Kyo's neck and began to assault it with licks and bites. Kyo tried to stop Ichigo but failed when Ichigo grabbed her wrist, He pushed into her from behind and growled into her ear.

"So the animal wants to play?" Kyo asked, Ichigo gave a deep bite to her shoulder. Kyo cried out, Ichigo licked the blood away and threw Kyo over his shoulder. He threw her on the bed and tore his shirt away from his shoulder and attacked Kyo before she could get away.

X

Nelina was laying down on her stomach, her face was relaxed and her eyes closed, her breathing was even. Ikkaku was smoking a cigarette, with only the sheets covering his bottom half. He put out his cigarette and leaned over and kissed her forehead. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans and a baggy T. Nelina heard Ikkaku open his drawer.

"'Kaku?" Nelina asked, the sheets dropped off her shoulder to reveal her bare back.

"Go back to sleep Neli, I will be back alright." Nelina nodded and laid back down. Ikkaku walked over to the bed and kissed her head again. He walked into her closet and pulled out his old chucks. He grabbed Nelina's keys, his old brown jacket, and a pack of cigarettes. He walked out of Nelina's apartment and locked the door, he glanced around and stuffed the keys into his pocket. He kept his jacket in his hand.

X

Kyo was snuggling into Ichigo's chest sound asleep. Ichigo was wide awake, staring over Kyo's head out the window. He was patting Kyo's hair, he glanced at the alarm clock. Ichigo pulled away from Kyo, and pulled on a pair of boxers he walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He walked back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy T. He walked to the front door and pulled on a pair of old converse, he grabbed his old college jacket, and his old college baseball hat. He walked out of the apartment and locked the door, and stuffed the key into his pocket. He grabbed a lollipop out of his pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

X

Ichigo walked up to Ikkaku who was smoking a cigarette, Ikkaku held up his pack Ichigo shook his head.

"Trying to quit. Kyo doesn't like it when I stink up the bedroom." Ichigo said, he pulled out his lollipop.

"Neli doesn't care much anymore. I only smoke in the house after rough sex, she is usually asleep while the smoke smell is around." Ikkaku chuckled. Ichigo smirked at his college roommate.

"Glad you guys came. We can use your muscle for this." Grimmjow said, Ikkaku spat out the cigarette and stomped on it.

"Let's get this over with." Ikkaku said, Grimmjow nodded and handed Ikkaku a pistol and Ichigo a sniper rifle.

"Kurosaki, set up on the roof of the Hotel south of the drop off. Madarame you hide out by the exit. I have a feeling this guy will try to get away with the money and drugs." Grimmjow said, Ichigo nodded his head and grabbed the duffle bag that was tossed at him. He kneeled on the floor, he took the sniper rifle apart and placed it each piece into the bag. Ichigo stood up and threw the bag over his shoulder, he started towards the hotel. Ikkaku walked with Ichigo so he can block the exit, when they passed the drop off Ikkaku stopped at the exit, Ichigo continued up the street to the hotel he walked in and went to the stairs. He climb all of the stairs and went to the roof, he walked over to the side of the building he saw Ikkaku lighting another cigarette, he shook his head. Ichigo began pulling the rifle out of the bag and putting it together, once it was stationed Ichigo pulled another lollipop out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He placed the silencer on the tip of the gun and the scope on the top, he laid down against the roof waiting.

"Don't you know smoking is bad for your health." Ichigo said, he heard Ikkaku scoff in his ear.

"Don't you know you can rot your teeth with all those lollipops." Ikkaku responded. Ichigo and Ikkaku hooked themselves up with microphones and ear pieces so they could communicate. Grimmjow was not aware of the two being wired.

"I brush my teeth. You can't reverse smoking." Ichigo said, he looked through the scope at Ikkaku and saw he was flipping him off. "That's not a nice finger."

Grimmjow walked into the alley with a duffle bag, Ikkaku nodded to him. Ichigo saw a young male walk in the alley way with a brief case. "Show time." he whispered to Ikkaku.

"Got the money?" Grimmjow asked.

"Got the drugs?" the boy asked.

"How old is this kid?" Ichigo asked, Ikkaku chuckled.

"Look kid, put the case down and kick it over here. And I'll throw you the drugs." Grimmjow said, "clean and simple." The kid did as Grimmjow instructed, and Grimmjow threw the bag towards him. The kid picked up the bag and started walking out. Ikkaku stepped in front of him and held the gun to his forehead.

"Gotta make sure all the money is there." Ikkaku said, his cigarette was hanging from his lips. He looked like a total badass.

"Don't scare the kid." Ichigo said, Ikkaku glanced at Grimmjow who was counting the money. Grimmjow nodded and Ikkaku stepped aside. The kid ran from the alley, Ikkaku turned to Grimmjow. He raised the gun at Grimmjow.

"Look Grimmy. I don't want anyone coming to me and Ichigo for anymore of these drug deals and leave the girls out of this. Got it?" Ikkaku said, Grimmjow stepped closer to Ikkaku. Ikkaku raised the gun to his forehead and applied pressure.

"Got a shot Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked, after the reply Ikkaku turned to Grimmjow. "Ichigo has a shot."

"Which do you want more?"

"What?" Ikkaku growled.

"The girls unharmed or the Espada not knowing your back in the streets?" Grimmjow smirked. "I'm afraid I can only do one."

"The girls left alone. No one following them and nobody harms them." Ikkaku said.

"Alright Espada will be in touch with you." Grimmjow smirked.

"Gun is on the roof. Get it yourself." Ikkaku said, he handed Grimmjow the gun and walked out of the alley throwing his cigarette but somewhere into the alley. Ikkaku met up with Ichigo across the street from the Hotel.

"Was it really smart, letting the Espada know we are back?" Ichigo asked.

"I had to make sure the girls where safe. That is all that matters to me, at work we can let them know we are going undercover again." Ikkaku said. "Go work for Kenpachi again till this all blows over." Ichigo nodded in agreement and the two parted ways.

X

Ikkaku walked into Nelina's apartment, he took off his shoes and removed his jacket. He walked into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway admiring the figure laying soundly in her bed covered in only a sheet and the moon rays. Ikkaku took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed trying not to wake Nelina.

"I'm glad you're back safe." Nelina said, Ikkaku smirked. Nelina snuggled into his side.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Ikkaku said.

"I am. I smelt you and decide I was glad you are back. You smell like smoke." Nelina said, Ikkaku chuckled.

"Yeah I had a few while I was out. Go to sleep Neli." Ikkaku said, he kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep. Ikkaku followed shortly after.

X

Ichigo walked into the apartment and stripped on the way to the bedroom. Kyo was sitting up in bed with the sheets wrapped around her, Ichigo saw the tear streaks down her face. He got out of his boxers and walked to the end of the bed. He lifted the sheet and crawled up Kyo's body from under the sheets kissing his way up. When he got to her face he kissed her softly on the lips then kissed the tear streaks from her face.

"What's wrong kitten?" Ichigo asked, Kyo said nothing. She moved Ichigo's head sideways, she bit his ear lope and whispered in his ear.

"Make me forget everything but you. Make me feel safe. Make me forget this horrible feeling in the back of my mind." Kyo said, Ichigo shivered at the demands and got to work on them.

X

**5832 words ****J…. hope it is still interesting, Ichigo and Ikkaku's past will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Have ideas? R&R with the button below and let me hear it. J **


	3. Chapter 3

Nelina woke up to a nibbling on her ear, she groaned. "Stop Ikkaku, trying to sleep." Ikkaku laughed into her ear.

"Come on Neli, in two days your dad is going to find out me and you have a thing. This might change everything." Ikkaku said, Nelina pushed him off and rolled out of bed.

"Don't talk like that, Ikkaku." Nelina said, she wrapped her arms around herself. "you mean a lot to me." Ikkaku followed her movements with his eyes, he sat up on his side.

"Neli, what's wrong?" Ikkaku asked. Nelina sighed, she sat down in the chair Ikkaku usually sat in to watch Nelina sleep.

"I don't want to loose you, Ikkaku. I'm not strong willed like Kyo. I don't know what I will do if my father says enough." Nelina said, Ikkaku frowned. He got out of bed.

"Neli, it will be fine. You might not stand up to your old man but I will." Ikkaku said, he squatted down in front of her. "but you have to answer a question before I put my life on the line for you." Nelina nodded. "Do you love me?" Nelina sat still her eyes locked on Ikkaku's. "Come on, Neli. We've been together for years, 3 to be exact, and we have never said I love you to each other. I need to know Nelina. Do you love me?"

"I-I love you, Ikkaku. Do you love me? Is this serious?" Nelina asked.

"I wouldn't admit to your father if this wasn't." Ikkaku said, he grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her softly. Nelina sighed into the kiss.

"I bet Anna would love to hear you are serious about someone." Nelina joked when she pulled back. Ikkaku chuckled, his cell phone rang. Ikkaku searched the room, for the ringing device. He glanced at the name and answered.

"Yeah?" Ikkaku said. Nelina sighed, she walked over to Ikkaku and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed between his shoulder blades. Ikkaku concentrated on the phone call, but rose his hand to grab one of Nelina's. "Now?" Nelina licked between the shoulder blades and attempted to move her hands across Ikkaku's chest. Ikkaku pushed away from Nelina, Nelina huffed and crossed her arms.

X

Kyo woke up cuddle into Ichigo's bare chest, she smiled and cuddled closer. Kyo was about to sleep when Ichigo's phone went off, she shot out of bed to try to quite the noise so Ichigo could sleep. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Young Yamamoto, so nice to talk to you again." a sly voice said, Kyo frowned.

"Who is this?"

"Where's the berry?"

"What do you want with Ichigo?"

"Just tell him Sexta called." and the line went dead, Kyo stared at the wall she felt the bed dip and Ichigo wrapped an arm around her. She looked down on him and saw his eyes close, she pulled away from Ichigo and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts. Kyo walked over to Ichigo's side of the bed and picked up his pants. She reached into his front pocket, a small piece of cloth was folded into a perfect square. She growled and kicked the bed Ichigo jolted up and looked at Kyo. Kyo was glaring at him.

"So, where did you go last night?" Kyo asked, Ichigo groaned and laid back down.

"Surprised you are up Kyo, why don't you-"

"Your phone rang, I figured you could use some rest considering you are going back to work tomorrow."

"You answered the phone-"

"Sexta called." Kyo glared, Ichigo sat up slowly. "what have you gotten yourself into Ichigo? Why did Grimmjow come to see you the other night?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't? Or you wont?" Kyo growled.

"Kyo, if I told you things will get complicated quick." Ichigo said quietly.

"Ichigo, you have the leader of the 6th division calling you, it's already complicated." Kyo said.

"I'd rather not tell you Kyo." Ichigo said moving out of bed, he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Ichigo we just told my Grandfather we are living together. Don't shut me out like you did when we first started talking."

"Kyo, it's too complicated right now."

"You understand I have to report this to my Grandfather, don't you. His life is at risk and if I have to report you to save his life I will. We are strong but my only family comes first." Kyo put stress on the only part.

"Kyo, I'm doing some undercover stuff right now-"

"No you are not it wasn't filed, try again." Kyo said, crossing her arms. "and while you are at it explain why your cleaning cloth for your scope is in your pocket."

Ichigo walked over to Kyo, Kyo backed away from him until she hit the wall. Ichigo trapped her against the wall.

"Just forget about Kyo, I need you to trust me. I am going to fix this." Ichigo said, Kyo glared into his eyes. Ichigo sighed and kissed the top of her head and got dressed with a pair of jeans and a sweater. Kyo's phone went off, Kyo tried to push Ichigo off but Ichigo pressed closer to her. "Do you trust me Kyo?" Ichigo asked staring into her eyes.

"If I so much as feel something fishy I will report you." Kyo said, Ichigo smiled and kissed her neck. He stepped away from her and answered her phone. "Neli calm down what's going on."

Ichigo kissed Kyo's head and walked away dialing a number on his phone." Kyo watched him leave and closed the bedroom door. "Start from the beginning."

"Ikkaku just left my apartment saying he had a mission to do, so I walked to my window cause it's a nice day out side when I saw Ikkaku. He reached into the bushes and pulled out some sort of thug and punched him in the face a then got in his face. Kyo tell me you know what's going on. All missions go through you and I know you read everything over specially when it's Renji's team." Neli said, Kyo frowned.

"Neli I'm sorry to say I don't know what's going on. Ikkaku isn't on any assignment, cause Renji's team hasn't been dispatched. I am going to work in a few hours, I can look into if you would like." Kyo said, she heard Neli sigh.

"Do you mind if I go with you? I need to see my parents anyways and I'm sure I can glance at my father's files." Neli asked, Kyo replied and the two agree to meet in front of the station at noon.

X

Ikkaku sat on the ground leaning against a pipe, Ichigo was sitting on the pipe with a lollipop hanging from his mouth. Ikkaku growled and reached into his pocket for a cigarette and his lighter. When his lit it up a man with jet back hair and green eyes walked in the alley the two were in.

"Never thought I would see you two again." the man said.

"Cifer." Ikkaku said, plainly he puffed out a puff of smoke.

"Madarame." the man said, "I heard about your dinner with the SPF officer."

"Look, Anna is best friends with his wife. Anna asked us out to dinner." Ikkaku said.

"What about the young Yamamoto and the young Kyoraku." the man said.

"I met little Kyoraku at a bar 4 years ago, we hit it off she's been with me ever since." Ikkaku said.

"What does it matter, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked, Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo.

"If you are coming back into Espada it's important we know your relationships to ensure nothing is going to hurt us." Ulquiorra said.

"Didn't ask us when we were high school." Ikkaku scoffed, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"You didn't have any relations when you were in high school, you only had Anna. It didn't really matter considering she's only family." Ulquiorra said, another figure walked into the alley way.

"How is my little Anna?" the man asked tiredly, Ikkaku growled.

"She's not yours, Starrk. She made that clear 6 years ago." Ikkaku said standing. Stark chuckled.

"About this meeting, you two need to go to the harbor and intercept the cargo three boxes labeled with my symbol." Starrk said.

"The ship ports at 11 tonight. Bring the cargo to Starrk's warehouse in the 1st district." Ulquiorra said.

"That's all the way across town from the harbor. How the hell do you expect us to pull that off?" Ichigo asked.

"You are the best, I thought you could handle this." Starrk asked.

"Depends on the cargo if it can fit into a backpack it won't be that hard." Ikkaku said.

"It's three crates." Ulquiorra said, Ichigo paled.

"We're good but not that good." Ichigo said. Starrk waved and left the alleyway.

"Figure it out." Ulquiorra said, leaving the alley. Ikkaku stomped out his cigarette. Ichigo face palmed.

"How we going to pull this off?" Ichigo asked. Ikkaku bit his lip and stared at the ground.

"We need a truck. Come on let's go talk to Kenpachi." Ikkaku said.

X

"Yamamoto-chan, welcome back. Kyoraku-chan I haven't seen you in a while." Yumichika said as the two walked into building. Kyo smiled and waved, Neli smiled at him and followed Kyo.

"Yumichika, has Ichigo clocked in yet?" Kyo asked, Yumichika tapped his chin.

"I haven't seen him walking around, so I would check the system." Yumichika said, Kyo nodded and walked to her desk she turned on her computer and sat down. Neli turned to her filing cabinet and pulled open the first drawer and looked at the labels of the folders. Kyo logged onto her computer and pulled up the system.

"That's weird." Kyo mumbled. Neli turned around.

"What is?"

"Ichigo and Ikkaku haven't checked in, but Chad and Renji have." Kyo said.

"Are they in the field?" Neli asked.

"No they never checked in, if they clocked in the system would say Field instead of Out." Kyo said, she clicked onto Renji and moved his window over to her other screen. She clicked current events and frowned. "Nothing has been assigned to Renji's team since that mission a couple of nights ago."

"That's odd." Neli turned back to the cabinet and pulled out 11 files. She took the files to the conference room across from Kyo's desk. She spread the folders out across the mahogany table. She opened one and scanned it before moving to the folder with a big 6 on it. She was about to open the folder when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Shunsui asked leaning in the doorway. Neli smiled nervously.

"Nothing?" Neli said, her tone was questioning.

"Are you asking a question?" Shunsui asked with a chuckle, he walked into the room and glanced at the folder closest to him. "Hueco Mundo? Neli why are you looking into the gang town?"

"Um." Neli said.

"Nelina." Shunsui growled.

"Me and Kyo went to dinner the other night and I think I saw him." Neli said, holding a picture of Grimmjow up.

"What restaurant?" Shunsui asked.

"The one on 15th street over by Urahara's Shop. Why do you ask?" Neli asked, Shunsui pulled out his iPad and placed it on the table taping it to life. The TV screen lit up matching Shunsui's iPad screen.

"He hasn't been spotted in a lot of places lately maybe we can figure out what he is doing." Shunsui tapped on the Hueco Mundo folder then Grimmjow's picture. He then tapped the map and Neli saw about 7 dots.

"Wait this doesn't make any since 15th street is border buddies with District 3. Why would he trespass into 3rd District?" Neli asked, Neli pulled the iPad away from her father and clicked a few buttons changing the map into a color grid, with the red dots. "He's never been spotted in his own district. Isn't that a little strange?"

"Not really considering every agent we send to District 6 ends up in the hospital in critical condition or unable to remember what happened." Shunsui said rubbing the back of his neck. Neli frowned and zoomed in in the 2nd District.

"He has been spotted in the 2nd District a lot. I thought the leaders don't associate that often." Neli asked turning towards her father.

"They typically don't." Shunsui said, "I don't know why Jaegerjaquez is almost always spotted in the 2nd District." Neli made the map smaller and the clicked on a girl with sea foam green hair and a nice body.

"District 2 leader, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Shunsui said, Neli clicked a map and pulled it over Grimmjow's map. Neli frowned.

"They met up." Neli said, Shunsui made a noise. "Yeah see the dots aren't that far from each other about a few blocks away going in opposite directions and around the same time, see." Neli said zooming in on a certain red dot.

"Amazing." Shunsui said, "how did you catch that?"

"You taught me to be observant, how did you not catch that?" Neli asked, she pulled Grimmjow's folder and Nelliel's folder in front of her. "the question is why did they meet up."

"Trade off?" Shunsui suggested.

"No it's to often for that." Neli said. "who is following Nelliel?"

"Jushiro." Shunsui said, "why do you ask?"

"Maybe he has something new." Neli said standing up. She walked out of the conference room and towards Jushiro's office.

"Uncle?" Neli asked knocking on the door, she opened the door and saw Jushiro looking at his computer screen.

"Hello, Nelina. I wasn't aware you were here." Jushiro said, with a smile.

"Yeah I came in with Kyo, I'm researching something and I have a few questions for you." Neli said, Jushiro waved her in. "I understand you are follow the movements of Nelliel Tu, and I was wondering what her domain was."

"Nelliel? The leader of the 2nd District of Hueco Mundo? What are you researching?" Jushiro asked.

"Jaegerjaquez, I saw him at a restaurant on 15th street and I noticed on his map that he has been spotted in the 2nd District multiple times always in the opposite direction Nelliel was spotted around the same time." Neli explained.

"Well Nelliel like the other even Districts handles drugs. Expert in dealing with drugs selling supplying and buying." Jushiro said.

"So why would she meet up with another Drug domain, I'm sure she could get her own supplies, she wouldn't be a district leader if she couldn't." Neli said.

"I'll admit it's odd." Jushiro said.

"A trade off would be stupid. So why did they meet up?" Neli asked.

"You're right it would make more since to trade with an odd district considering the odd districts handles weapons and military stuff." Jushiro said.

"Do you think they are hooking up? Like sexually?" Neli asked, Jushiro paled. "It makes since he's a fine dude and she's a babe."

"I suppose it's possible." Jushiro said, Neli bowed and left his office.

"Hey Neli." Kyo called out, Neli walked over to her desk and stared at the screen. There were two blurry pictures one had a white bone like mask with 3 red lines above the left eye and a red line under the same eye and a creepy tooth smile, their was a black hood covering the hair of the figure. The second picture was similar to the first with being blurry but the mask was slightly different. It was still a full face mask but on the right side there was an orange dragon, again a black hood was covering the top of the figure's head.

"What are those things?" Neli asked.

"I'm not sure who they are but I believe they are part of the Visored association because like these two the Visored always attack wearing a certain mask. The Visored often do work for the Espada, helping with drug deals and such. However they went of the map a couple years ago. But that doesn't mean they disband just they got smarter and dropped off our radar." Kyo said. Neli frowned.

"What does this mean?" Neli asked.

"I found these pictures when I searched the database of Jaegerjaquez, these two associated with him the most. Occasionally with the 1st and 4th district but not as often as 6th." Kyo said. Neli frowned.

"This doesn't make any since, what would Grimmjow want with Ikkaku and Ichigo?" Neli asked, Renji walked up.

"What about Kurosaki and Madarame?" Renji asked.

"Nothing." Neli said, Kyo gave a smile.

"With holding information from an officer?" Renji said with a smirk. Neli rolled her eyes.

"Of course not we don't anything to tell you." Neli said. Renji shook his head and walked away. Neli sighed. "Kyo all of this is making my head hurt."

"It's a lot to take in, I wonder if a Visored has ever been caught." Kyo wondered aloud.

"The answered to that is no. The Visoreds are a stealthy group, more so then the Espada." Shuhei said as he walked to Kyo's desk. Neli frowned.

"Why so secret?" Neli asked.

"My guess is so that they can remain in society without any hassles with the law." Shuhei said, Kyo nodded.

"It makes since." Kyo said.

X

"Hey Kenpachi!" Ikkaku yelled as he walked into a garage shop. Ichigo following behind him.

"What do you want?" Kenpachi yelled back.

"A truck with a big bed, got a job to do tonight and it calls for heavy lifting." Ikkaku called back.

"Eh? Thought you were over that?" Kenpachi said, he stuck his head out from the office door.

"Got dragged back in by blackmail." Ichigo growled.

"That sucks." Kenpachi said flatly.

"Yeah out of all the Visoreds, the Espada only know our identities. What luck." Ikkaku said.

"The Espada found us and introduced us to the Visoreds its only natural that they know us." Ichigo said.

"Still sucks." Ikkaku mumbled.

"Yeah I can see how that can be a pain." Kenpachi said.

"I just hope Kyo doesn't look into this." Ichigo said.

X

Neli was sitting on her couch pondering everything she discovered today. Ikkaku walked into her apartment and walked over to her, Neli's gazed fixed onto him when he came into her sight.

"You smell like smoke." Neli said pinching her nose.

"Yeah I had a few while I was working with Kenpachi." Ikkaku said, he sat on his haunches in front of Neli putting his hands on her knees. "Something bothering you Neli?"

"Just something I learned today." Neli said, Ikkaku leaned in and kissed her neck.

"And what was that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Ikkaku, have you ever heard of the Visoreds?" Neli asked, Ikkaku tensed for a second before relaxing.

"You mean the group of masked figures helping the Espada?" Ikkaku asked. "Yeah Shuhei talks about them from time to time."

Neli pushed Ikkaku back so she was face to face with him. "What's your relationship with Grimmjow?"

"Seriously Neli, just let it go." Ikkaku said, Neli frowned.

"I can't just let it go. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez knows you by name." Neli said, she stared into Ikkaku's eyes. "'kaku please don't hide things from me."

"Neli it's a long story." Ikkaku said.

"Please 'kaku, it kills me thinking I'm going to lose you." Neli said, Ikkaku frowned and stood up.

"If I tell you I will definitely." Ikkaku said, Neli stood and hugged his middle and cried into his chest.

"'kaku I need to know, please." Neli sobbed, Ikkaku hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

X

Kyo was sitting at the dinning table, her legs crossed and her finger tapping on the table. Ichigo came into the apartment. He smiled at Kyo.

"Hey Babe." Ichigo said, his smile faded when he saw Kyo's frown.

"Where have you been?" Kyo asked.

"Kenpachi called and needed some help in the garage so me and Ikkaku went and helped out." Ichigo said, Kyo frowned.

"You dirty liar." Kyo said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You met up with Grimmjow." Kyo said.

"Babe, that is ridiculous." Ichigo said.

"You are one of the Visoreds that did a lot of work for Jaegerjaquez, which I then can safely say that Ikkaku is the other." Kyo said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Ichigo asked.

"The database, Ichigo you've been lying to everyone." Kyo said as tears were gathering in her eyes, Ichigo ran to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I know it seems bad but it's really not that bad." Ichigo said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Kyo snapped up.

"Not that bad, Ichigo you are part of a gang." Kyo said, her eyes widened. "Are you the reason we can't catch any of the Espada?"

"Babe no, the Visoreds take jobs from them but they aren't loyal to them." Ichigo said.

"So you are apart of the Visoreds." Kyo said, her tears were falling down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. I left that 5 years ago." Ichigo said, hugging Kyo close.

"Then why is Grimmjow contacting you. How does he even know that you are a Visored?" Kyo asked, pushing Ichigo back.

"Grimmjow was the one that introduced me to the Visoreds and then I became one." Ichigo said, Kyo covered her face.

"Ichigo, I have to tell my Grandfather." Kyo whispered, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Babe, you can't do that. This has nothing to do with your grandfather, if you want me too I will resign, and I will make Ikkaku resign to. It probably be better in the long run." Ichigo said, he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Kyo promise me you won't tell him."

"He is my only family Ichigo." Kyo said, she stood up.

"Kyo it's not your grandfather in danger, its you." Ichigo said. "Grimmjow threaten Ikkaku and me with telling the Espada about you and Neli. If we turn Grimmjow in the Espada will be after the two of you. Kyo I love you to much to put your life in danger like that. I'm going to fix this Kyo, my loyalty is to you and only you. Anything threatens you and I will dispose of it, laws be damned. Do you understand?" Ichigo said, looking directly into Kyo's eyes. Kyo nodded her head. Ichigo sighed, and hugged her close.

"Ichigo, this doesn't make any sense. Why join the Visoreds in the first place?" Kyo asked.

"Grimmjow, Ikkaku and I were all under observation about who would become the leader of the 6th District. The three of us lived there together and we caused hell for everyone in that district, we worked for the former leader and he recommended us for the position. Ikkaku and I didn't want it cause we wanted to make something of our lives, so when Grimmjow was given the title after the former leader died of old age he introduced us to the Visoreds because he said we were to talented to leave the world all together. So we trained with the Visoreds through out college then we got better then the other Visoreds and we went off every radar. Including the Espada. Grimmjow, Starrk and Ulquiorra are the only Espada who knows our true identities." Ichigo explained, Kyo sighed.

X

Anna hugged her jacket closer to her, she was about to cross the boundary into the 1st District. She let out a breath and walked across the street, she cut into an alley and climbed a fire escape to the third floor she turned to the building adjacent, she let out a breath and climbed over the railing and jumped grabbing the window seal. She pulled her self on to the ledge and climbed the side of the building until she got to the top. She tapped on the door leading down into the building, she glanced to the camera next to the door. The door buzzed and she pushed it open trotting down the stairs until she reach a balcony. She leaned over it and saw Starrk staring up at her.

"Can I help you?" Starrk asked.

"Leave my brother and Ichigo alone." Anna said.

"Aw, and here I thought you came to see me." Starrk said, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I mean it Starrk. They have nice lives now." Anna said.

"How's your class Anna?" Starrk asked, Anna glared.

"Leave them alone they are just kids." Anna growled, Starrk chuckled. Anna jumped over the balcony and in front of Starrk, she pushed him back.

"Hey Boss! Some guys with mask showed up." some gangster shouted up at Starrk.

"You might want to stay up here for now, My Little Anna." Starrk said. "Don't want them to get the wrong impression."

X

Anna waited around the corner for her brother and Ichigo. The figures dressed in black and white masks came around the corner.

"Successful?" Anna asked, the figures paused the one with a dragon on his mask ran for Anna and pushed her into the alley way. The one with red lines stood on the street and watched the camera, the figure sighed and ran to the camera he jumped up and climbed the pole and stared into the camera before taking the tape out of it and climbing back down.

"What are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked Anna, his mask was pulled up to reveal his face. Ichigo came walking into the alley throwing the tape up and down, he walked over to the two and pulled his mask up.

"Trying to get the Espada to leave you alone. What did you do for Starrk tonight?" Anna asked.

"So you are calling him Starrk again?" Ikkaku growled.

"Shut up Ikkaku, does Neli know you are out here doing this?" Anna yelled.

"Yeah she knows." Ikkaku sighed.

"Kyo figured it out." Ichigo said. "We need to take the Espada down before we get ourselves in jail Ikkaku."

"I'm guessing you have a plan." Ikkaku asked lazily.

"Yup, and I put it to motion tonight." Ichigo said, Anna frowned.

"Wait what?" Anna said.

"What did you do?" Ikkaku asked.

"Tapped into Starrk's database." Ichigo said. "While he was checking the stock of the crates I turned my iPad on and tapped in. I know the next meeting place and time for the Espada." Ichigo said, Anna frowned.

"Don't you think Starrk will notice?" Anna asked.

"Nope, come on Anna, I'm a Visored I can cover my tracks." Ichigo smirked, Anna shook her head and left the alley. Ikkaku covered his face again and walked out the opposite way followed by a masked Ichigo.

X

Kyo was laying in bed staring out the window, she saw Ichigo run across the street hugging the jacket closer to himself. Kyo sighed and stood from the bed to go open the door. She stood in the doorway waiting for him, he cam up the stairs and smiled at her.

"Hey Kyo, I think you'll like this." Ichigo said, walking into the apartment.

X

**Probably not the story you guys wanted me to update but oh well I was inspired to write this out cause I was in this mood, my other stories will get updated soon. So encourage your favorite story to be updated by reviewing it **


End file.
